In Love Forever (The Promise)
by Eternal Wicked Lady
Summary: Songfic - Prelude to a story called the Queen's Place. Mamoru isn't Mamoru anymore...or is he?


Ok, insert standard disclaimer, I don't own the song "In Love Forever" - Chris DeBurgh ,or these charas…or anything but the bag of choco-caramel reisens it took to make this^_^  
  
This is basically a prelude to a fic I started a while back, tentatively titled "A Queen's Place". Its not that great, it's not that bad, but it's mine. I don't do fics normally, but this one attacked me until I wrote it. ~_~;; lines with a tilde (~ -- that sucker) are lines from the song. Everything else is normal text. I hope you enjoy it a little bit…. if you do, then I've succeeded^^ Jaa neh!  
-Wicked-  
  
title: In Love Forever (The Promise)  
author: Eternal Wicked Lady (eternalwickedladychibiusa@yahoo.com)  
rating: PG  
series: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
  
*********  
  
~There's an angel crying up in Heaven tonight,   
~And I've got the Devil in my heart,  
  
Slow tears run down Usagi's beautiful face and over a fresh bruise on her cheek as she stares up into the starry night sky from her bedroom window…  
  
~Because I keep on saying things that I don't mean,   
~And it's tearing us apart;   
  
A somber and sullen Mamoru shuffles down a rose strewn pathway, the moonlight the only illumination. As he continues his lonely trek, he recalls the events of the evening with sickening clarity… [Flashback] A quarrel between the two over how to handle the latest threat…stupid really since he was going to do what she wanted anyway...he remembers how it must have looked…a dark man yelling at the pale goddess in front of him…while she cried tears of crystal and pleaded with him…how his hand shot out and struck her, knocking her to the floor… [End flashback]  
  
~There's a wild wind blowing in the desert tonight,   
~Oh how I long to feel the rain,   
~And let it wash away these lonely tears,   
~And bring us back again,   
  
Usagi hesitantly touches her bruised cheek and wonders why he hurt her…her lip trembles as she fights to keep the storm of tears from breaking through. In her heart, she cannot believe that Mamo-chan would do this…and she wishes for better times, when they did nothing but love each other…when she could tell what he was thinking with just a look…  
  
~'Cos it's a different world when I look into your eyes,   
~You're the nearest thing that I have seen to Paradise,   
~And I know with you I will be in love forever;   
  
Not for the first time, he wishes he could just hold her close…to kiss away the tears, to erase what he's done…. to find some way to tell her of the changes he feels inside…. before it's too late and he loses her…. forever….  
  
~There's a stranger waiting deep in every heart,   
~To say the crazy things we say,   
  
An attack on the Palace a week later. The Senshi and Mamoru fighting side by side to defend the Queen and their home. He turns and runs from the main fray, back into the palace, where Usagi waits in readiness with the Crystal. A changed Mamoru holds her at sword-point, his eyes cold and hate-filled....  
  
~But I promise you he won't be back,   
~To steal your dreams away;   
  
A crushed Usagi collapses in shock after he slashes her cheek with his blade…the Senshi arrive just in time to save her from being mortally wounded…Mamoru runs like a man possessed, not sure what he's done or why…  
  
~So come up close and put your sweet hand in mine,   
~I'm gonna hold you all night long,  
  
Usagi moves into her bedroom and wipes away the tears angrily, her white silk nightie swishing softly as she moves to the bed…she rubs her hands together as if they are cold…and then hugs herself tightly…  
  
~And if you wake up I will be here,   
~To tell you that I love you;   
  
In his dreams, he's still her darling Mamoru and not the monster that scarred her…the gentle lover…the attentive husband…he surfaces from sleep at one point and wonders where that man disappears to whenever Usagi's around….  
  
~'Cos it's a different world when I look into your eyes,   
~You're the nearest thing that I have seen to Paradise,   
  
He whispers something into her ear, and she smiles.  
A promise in the rose garden from another time…sealed with a gentle kiss by two deeply in love…Usagi dreams happy dreams, and the feel Mamoru's lips on her own seems so real…even in her dream….  
  
~And I know with you I will be in love forever,  
~...Forever;   
  
Mamoru watches her sleeping, his heart breaking because he cannot touch her when she's awake…. he vows to honor the promise he just made to her…  
  
~Yes, it's a different world when I look into your eyes,   
~You're the nearest thing that I have seen to Paradise,   
  
He leaps out of her bedroom window and runs off into the night, the taste of her lips burning him…he clutches his hand to his heart as he runs, as if to ease the ache he feels inside…  
  
~And I know with you I will be in love forever,   
~Yes I know with you I will be in love forever;   
  
The words linger in the air…his promise….  
  
"I will love you…. forever…."   



End file.
